Give Me a Reason
by breathless01
Summary: Quinn was tired of running. You see, she wasn't running from someone. She was running from something, An attachment. Love. Her brother has really strict rule about that. But when her path crosses with one of Rachel Berry, she just can't fight it any more. AU. Superhero!Quinn. Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Don't stand out. Fit in. Keep it under control. Don't mess around. Don't do anything stupid. Pretend. Keep a low profile. Be invisible. It was always the same. Different city, different school, but the same story. Quinn was tired of it all.

It took months to convince her brother to let her join at least one club at her new school. It took months, but it was worth it. Quinn was ecstatic. Three weeks ago, when they moved to Lima, Ohio, she couldn't wait to apply to her new school. She could join a club. She could make friends.

It was dangerous, her brother said, making friends and forming relationships.

Things weren't always like this. They hadn't always hidden. They lived a normal life. Well, as normal as it could get. They had friends. They went out. Made memories. It was a perfect life. Until one day, it wasn't. After that one day, her brother had a new rule. Don't make friends.

So when her brother agreed with her request, she thought she was dreaming. Since she was fourteen they had been moving around every time they got attached. It was a rule. And now, she was at try-outs for McKinley Female Soccer team. Life was good.

That had been three weeks ago. Now, she realised that life wasn't that good after all.

She was captain of the McKinley soccer team. She was popular. People wanted to hang out with her. They invited her to parties. She always refused.

It's hard to understand, but she didn't want to be friends with these people. Sometimes she wondered if her brother had planned this all along. Let her join the club, only to realize the McKinley was the cruellest place in the world. McKinley was an awful place. Not the building, that was fine, but the students. Quinn didn't like almost anyone. For example, take Kitty. She was the head cheerleader. She was the devil incarnate. She walked down the hall with her always-there smile, glaring at everything that moved. If you accidentally stepped in her way, she would slushy you. If you looked at her, she would slushy you. And God help you if you tried to talk to her. And this, of course, applies only to the so called losers. They weren't losers. They just weren't cheerleaders or jocks. It was completely unfair.

What bothered Quinn the most was that she couldn't do anything about it. No, she _could _do something, but she wasn't allowed to. Her brother would kill her. Sometimes she thought it would be worth it. Sometimes she wondered would if it would be better if she just died. Was life even worth living life like that?

It physically hurt her when she saw two kids talking about their favourite Marvel movie and then get slushied and called nerds. It took everything in her power not to go after the stupid jock and teach him a lesson. Her self-control had to be enormous, really.

And then there were Brittany and Santana, her team mates. When she met Brittany for the first time, she didn't know what hit her. Literally. She was crushed in a bone-breaking hug, and the all air from her lungs escaped. Her first instinct was to fight back. And when she was ready to do something, Brittany realised her and looked at her with big, blue, innocent eyes. She hid her hands behind her back. After that day, she always wore her bike gloves to school.

Soon after that, she realised that Brittany was the kindest person she ever met, which couldn't be said for Santana. She had a strong feeling that Santana liked her, or better yet, tolerated her only because of Brittany. And Quinn was totally okay with it. Santana was kind of a bitch anyway.

And that was it. The only friends she made were Brittany and kind of, but not really, Santana. She was tired of it all.

* * *

It was one of those days. Her head was throbbing, her muscles aching. She had ignored her powers for too long. Usually she skipped a few classes and went to some abandoned park in the city and got it out of her system. But, y'know, Lima was so freackin' small that she had to wait until night. She was going insane.

And Santana sure as hell wasn't helping.

''Come on, bitch. Go just once. One party. That's all I'm asking.'' Santana said, leaning against the lockers, while Quinn grabbed some books for her next class.

''I already said no, Santana. Why do you want me there anyway? I know you secretly hate me.'' Quinn said closing her locker.

''I think that hate is a little bit too strong a word. Let's just say that if the school was on fire I wouldn't worry about your sorry ass.''

Quinn rolled her eyes.

''And to answer your question, I want you there because Britt said I won't get any tonight if I didn't convince you to come.''

''I don't know why Brittany is trying so hard to get me into the parties.''

''Something about you being a lonely sad panda. If you ask me, you're just pathetic.''

Quinn started to walk away. ''Then, I guess, this isn't your lucky night, S.'' She just wanted to go and spend some time in silence. Maybe smoke a cigar. She didn't know why, but cigars calmed her down. They didn't do anything else other than that. They couldn't hurt her in any way. Being not-really-human had its perks.

''Don't you dare walk out on me, _Q_.'' Santana said, grabbing Quinn's forearm.

As soon as Quinn felt Santana's hand on herself, she lost it.

In one swift motion she had Santana's hand in hers and at the same time she managed to pin Santana on the lockers. ''Don't you dare touch me,'' she said in a low, threatening voice. It took every muscle in her body to stop herself from punching Santana or doing something worse.

Santana looked at her with astonishment. Quinn was scaring her. Quinn closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes.

''Qu-Quinn you're hurting me.'' Santana crocked out.

Quinn looked down at her and realised she was still holding Santana by her wrist. Shit. She released her immediately. Santana's wrist was an angry red.

''Shit. I'm sorry I didn't…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. I got to go.''

Quinn turned around and run to the other side of school. All of the classrooms were on the other side of school. There were only homerooms and the auditorium on this side, which meant that she could be alone. It was the middle of the day, and soon the brake would be over. Her brother was going to kill her if he found out about what almost happened. The key word almost. She just has to convince Santana not to tell anyone. That should be incredibly easy.

She groaned in frustration. The new turn of events weren't helping her headache at all. She couldn't deal with Santana now. This time she could seriously end up killing her.

She focused on calming herself. _Breath. Inhale. Exhale. Long deep go. Release. _All of a sudden, she heard something from the auditorium. Or more specifically, someone. Someone was singing.

Her body found a way to the auditorium door without her noticing it. Her entire being focused on that voice. She pressed her ear to the door.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh,_

_But I like to keep some things to myself._

_I like to keep my issues strong,_

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_Heavenly_. It was the only word her mind let her use. The sound was pure, amazing, perfect, flawless. _Heavenly_. Her head wasn't hurting anymore. Her muscles aren't aching. When she though about it, she couldn't really feel any part of her body anymore. Does she even exist? Did she die? She wouldn't mind as long as the voice was here.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind,_

_I can never leave the past behind._

_I can see no way, I can see no way,_

_I've always dragging that horse around._

Somewhere far, far away, she could hear the school bell ring. She honestly couldn't care less. She wasn't going anywhere. Well, she wasn't going anywhere until the voice suddenly stopped. Quinn frowned. Where did it go? She took a step back.

A few moments passed by until she remembered how to properly use her legs again. One step at a time. When she finally managed to open the door, the person who was singing was already gone. She did catch a glimpse of a brown hair and knee high socks as the girl exited the auditorium on the other side. She considered the idea of running after her, but dismissed it soon after. It would be pretty hard to explain to the brunette how she heard her when seconds ago the auditorium was empty. Or how she managed to catch up with her so easily. And what would she even say? Hi I'm Quinn, your voice helps me keep my powers at check, would you like to sing to me some more? Yeah, no. The brunette would probably think Quinn was crazy, and she'd never talk to Quinn again. And Quinn didn't want that. She'd just find another way to get to know her. For now, she was going to class.

* * *

When she entered her last class of the day, Trigonometry, she was sure she was going to die. Every single atom of her body was aching to use her powers, and she was losing all her strength in fighting that urge.

If anything, she managed to avoid Santana the whole day. However, she did see a bandage on her wrist. She would be sure to apologize again tomorrow.

She slumped on the last seat in the row and hoped for the class to end soon. If you ask her, Trigonometry was completely useless. She'd never need it in real life. Ever.

Mrs. Byron was explaining the Pythagorean Theorem to the class without much success. Everyone was either looking out of the window or staring at Mrs. Byron like she was an alien. Finally, she sat down and gave them a few problems to solve.

Quinn looked around the class to make sure nobody was watching her. She lifted her hand from the table a tiny bit and pointed it to Mrs. Byron's desk. Her professor opened her notebook and reached for the pen. But when she tried to grab it, the pen moved out of her reach. Mrs Byron furrowed her brows.

Quinn tried not to chuckle.

When Mrs. Byron tried to grab the pen once again, the pen somehow fell to the floor. She looked at the class and then stood up to get it. When she returned to her desk to write down whatever she intended to, she realized her notebook was closed. The look on her face was priceless. Quinn softly chuckled.

She decided to leave Mrs. Byron alone and looked around the class. Santana was staring at her.

Great. Just great.

As soon as the bell rang, Quinn was out of the class and in her car. She was sure she was breaking few laws, but she couldn't find it in self to care. She just wanted to get to the woods as soon as possible. Thank God they didn't have practice today.

When she reached her house she ran out of the car, the door closing after her. She fidgeted with her keys for a few seconds. She entered her house and realized it was empty. Her brother wasn't home. Quinn was glad for that. She tossed her backpack on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She was going to need it.

She climbed up the stairs and entered her room. She changed into black tights and matching hoodie and tied her hair into a messy bun. She left the house and locked the door.

Once outside, she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** So first...The image I used for this story is fan art of one SkyWarrior108. I would like to thank her for letting me use it and you guys can go and follow her on Tumblr or go and read her fanfictions, she's amazing._

_And second...Thanks for all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. You made my day. I wasn't expecting this kind of response, but thank you, thank you, thank you._

_**RVFlorida, no exits, mythic-lionheart, gleekmx1** - I hope I wont disappoint :)  
_

_**gllover22** - I'm glad you liked the story so far. And belive me, Kitty's on my list since Glee begun. :)_

_Now, off to the story! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

The next day, when Quinn entered the school, she felt like she could fly. She managed to get rid of all the pent-up aggression she was holding. It was reflecting in the woods, but oh well, at least they had a meadow now.

However, when she tried to sleep last night, she just couldn't. The voice of a certain brunette wouldn't leave her mind. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was the faceless girl with brown hair and knee-high socks.

Don't get her wrong. She didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. Yes, she didn't sleep, but she hadn't felt this rested in a long time, possibly years.

There was something about the singer. Something that she couldn't quite figure out, but she was determined to find out what it was. She was going to find the girl. She was going to offer her friendship. Her brother be damned.

But first, she has to find Santana.

It was still pretty early; there were only a dozen students around. Usually, she wouldn't be that early, but she decided to walk, and wasn't sure how long that would take. Apparently, she underestimated herself. Now, she had 45 minutes to spare.

She went out to the bleachers, so she could smoke a cigarette. And besides, she would see the Latina better that way.

She took a box of Camel from her bag and pulled out a stick.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a light, black shirt with the Guns 'n' Roses logo on it, her letterman jacket, tight jeans, Chucks and black a beanie. God, she loved that hat.

_Take your Zippo out. Light it. Drag._

She looked up at the sky. It looked like it could snow at any time. Well, she was dressed properly. She didn't care though. She hadn't felt cold in years. Or warmth, for that matter. Still, it would look suspicious.

_Exhale. Take a breath. Drag. Exhale._

A black Mustang entered their parking lot. Quinn had to admit, it was one hell of a car. But, she could hear music blasting out of it all the way to the bleachers. She frowned. That couldn't be healthy.

But then again.

_Drag. Close your eyes. Exhale._

Quinn liked music. It was the only thing in her life that was permanent. She would change school, cities, classmates, but music was always there. Not changing. Permanent. So she was slightly surprised when she didn't recognize the melody. Quinn knew her music.

_Drag. Open your eyes. Wait a few moments. Exhale._

In her defence, she was more of rock/indie/alternative girl. The Red Hot Chili Papers sprang to mind. And this was...definitely not that. She squeezed her eyes. Show-tunes maybe? She was sure she had heard it before, she just couldn't place it. That Streisand chick? It was a possibility.

_Drag. Exhale._

The music stopped. She watched as a petite brunette exited the car. The amount of clothes she wore was...ridiculous. She had on a big, fluffy, pink ear protectors; beige beanie with cat ears on top of it; a long, red coat; and a sinfully short skirt. Barely visible under the coat were black tights and black boots. She could tell that the girl wasn't very good with matching colors.

_Drag. Breathe in. Exhale._

She watched as the brunette closed the car and went to the back seat to grab her bag. She reached for it, but when she tried to pull it out of the car, she couldn't. It was stuck. Probably on a seat belt or something. The brunette huffed. She tried to pull it once more and when nothing happened, she stomped her foot.

_Drag. Try not to laugh. Exhale. Laugh anyway._

She considered helping the girl, but before she even had a time to decide what to do, a husky voice spoke next to her.

"Enjoying the misery of others?"

She turned around to face the newcomer.

"Well, good morning to you too Santana."

"It was, until I saw your sorry face."

Quinn hummed.

"And yet, here you are, talking to me."

Santana huffed. "Whatever."

"What are you doing here so early anyway? We still have...thirty five minutes."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Hobbit called an emergency meeting of the Glee club. Something about Sectionals. She's so pathetic. I don't even know why I'm listening to her."

"Really Santana? Glee club? Didn't see you as a type. And Hobbit, really?"

"Brits wants it, I'm in. And yes, Hobbit. Berry. Whatever. She is so short you could carry her in your pocket. Anyways, I gots to go. Nice chatting with you. Not."

Quinn managed to catch her before she left.

"Hey, S! I just wanted to apologize for...you know...your wrist. I really am sorry"

Santana didn't even blink.

"No worries, Q. I told Britt that I caught it on the door so...stick with that story," and with that, she was gone.

Quinn frowned.

Was she expecting loud yelling and empty threats? Yes.

Lima Highs Accent? Yes.

Calm, almost friendly Latina? No.

Really, that was probably the most civil conversation she had ever had with Santana in like...Ever. Something wasn't right. Santana must be up to something.

If only Quinn could figure out what.

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry was nothing if not prepared.

She had two spare changes of clothes in her locker. For slushies and all that jazz.

She had three copies of sheet music for glee.

She had two sets of earphones.

Heck, she even had an emergency kit in case of a Zombie attack in her closet.

But somehow, she wasn't prepared for _this_.

* * *

She was walking down the hall on a mission to get to her locker. It was lunch time and the halls were crowded with people. It was one of the rare occasions when the jocks were more interested in inhaling food instead of slushing her.

Still, she wasn't stupid. She didn't eat in the cafeteria. One time she made that mistake and Kitty decided it would be fun to egg her. Hopefully that would never happen again.

She still had nightmares filled with those poor unhatched chickens.

She opened her locker and took her lunch out. Vegan pasta. She smiled. Her Daddy knew her so well.

Usually, she would eat in the auditorium. It was peaceful there and no one would disturb her. She could stare at the stage and daydream about better days. Broadway. Friends. Love.

There were few people in school that tolerated her. The gleeks. But that was only because they needed her voice. Once, she thought Mercedes and Sam were her friends. But as soon as they exited the choir room it was like she didn't exist.

Rachel understood. If the other kids saw the gleeks with her, it would be like they signed their own dead sentence. She just couldn't figure out why they hated her so much. Was she that bad that they had to slushy her every day? Okay, maybe she was a little bit loud. Maybe she was a perfectionist, but every single day? She tried not to let it get to her. They were just jealous. She had a future, they didn't. It still didn't stop the tears from falling at night. It was going to get better. It had to.

Loud, joyful laughter interrupted her thoughts. It was the kind of laugh that you couldn't ignore. If you heard it, you smiled, too.

She turned to her right to see find the source of it.

There, next to the chemistry room, was one of her biggest tormentors. Though, she must admit, since Santana was in the Glee club, it wasn't that bad anymore. Next to her was her best-friend (Rachel was sure there was something more going on between those two) Brittany. The tall dancer was one of those rare people who wasn't on a mission to make her life a living hell. She even helped her wash off the slushy from her hair a few times. Rachel didn't understand what she saw in the Latina. They were complete opposites.

And then, next to them was the captain of the school soccer team, one of the most popular girls in the school, Quinn Fabray.

Not for the first time, Rachel thought Quinn was beautiful. She had perfect bone structure, a nose to die for, and flawless skin. Her style was slightly punk/rock, but there were days when she would dress in a skirt or even a dress. For some reason, that Rachel couldn't quite figure out, she always wore bike gloves. Her hair was a beautiful shade of gold, but there were still a few visible streaks of pink. Quinn was the prettiest girl Rachel had ever seen.

Quinn was a mystery to her. She couldn't figure out the girl for the life of Barbra.

Quinn was popular. She never attended parties. Or so she heard in the hallways.

Quinn was captain of the soccer team. She never hung out with Kitty or Karafosky. Or any of other popular kids, really. (With exception of Santana and Brittany.)

Quinn had looks to die for, yet she didn't date anyone.

Quinn had the potential to ruin her life once and for all, but she never did.

Rachel felt like there was something more to the blond. She was popular, but she wasn't cruel. That must be a first. A few times she even saw Quinn stopping jocks from slushing Artie and Rory.

Rachel wouldn't ever say this out loud, but she had a small crush on Quinn. For heaven's sake, she wasn't blind. And anybody with eyes would develop a crush on the Blonde. Not that anything would ever happen between them. As she was reminded on daily basis, she wasn't loveable. She was just a pathetic chatter box with a gigantic nose. Quinn probably didn't even know she existed.

She sighed. Time to go eat.

Today, the auditorium was locked due to renovations, so her lunch was going to take place in the bathroom, as unsanitary as that is.

She chose to go to the bathroom on the second floor because nobody ever used it. It was her slushy removal bathroom.

Once inside, she took a pack of Kleenex to clean the floor and sat down in the corner. She took her vegan pasta from her bag and ate. It was magnificent. She'd have to remember to thank her Daddy latter.

A few seconds later, someone entered the bathroom. Rachel froze.

It wasn't someone. It was Quinn Fabray.

She watched as Quinn closed the door and then slumped with her back to it. Quinn groaned.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do. Should she get up and leave? Ask what's wrong and offer her help? Her heart was beating furiously against her chests. Quinn had a plate of food in her hands so it was obvious that she came there to eat, too. Rachel didn't understand why.

Finally, her eyes opened. Almost on instinct, they landed on Rachel. Quinn frowned.

Rachel swallowed.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Quinn looked at her for few moments then pushed off of the door and sat on the floor opposite of her.

She brushed an apple on her shirt and then took a bite.

Rachel didn't dare to move.

Quinn happily munched on her apple and when she finally swallowed, she looked at Rachel again.

"Hey."

Quinn had a wonderful voice. It was low and husky, but sweet.

Rachel tried her best to close her mouth.

Was Quinn really talking to her? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

Like some idiot she turned around to look behind her, but she was faced with the wall. There was no way Quinn was talking to her.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. Finally she managed to get out, "Are you talking to..._me_?"

Quinn raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her. Rachel shivered.

"Oh no. I was talking with my imaginary friend, Charlie. He is right here." She said pointing at the empty space next to Rachel.

Well.

Rachel knew that Quinn was too good to be true. Of course she would have imaginary friends. There was no way that someone could be so perfect without some kind of...

Quinn chuckled.

"I was kidding, Rachel. Yes, I am talking to you."

Oh. Then I guess..._Wait_.

"How do you know my name?"

Rachel was shocked. She thought Quinn didn't even know she existed.

Quinn hummed.

"Well, I was speaking with Brittany this morning about Glee club..." Quinn stopped and frowned. "You know Brittany, right? Wait, you are Rachel Berry? I didn't confuse you for someone..."

Rachel furiously nodded her head.

_God woman, don't break your neck. Contain yourself._

"Yes. No. Yes. I mean..." Rachel shook her head. _Stop making a fool of yourself._

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know Brittany. Yes, I'm Rachel Berry. And no, you didn't confuse me with anyone else."

There. She did it.

Quinn smiled. "Good. As I was saying before, I spoke with Brittany about Glee club. She said something about how your voice is truly magnificent and how she couldn't understand why Santana didn't like you. And then she started talking about how you are a fairy unicorn dancing on the rainbow. I kind of lost myself in that conversation..."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. She couldn't believe that they were talking about her.

Quinn shook her head. "Anyways, yesterday I was passing by the auditorium, and I heard someone singing inside. The voice was really beautiful, and I lost myself in it. However, when I entered the auditorium, the girl who was singing had already left. When Brittany told me about you, I connected the dots and now here I am." She took another bite of apple. "Really, your voice is outstanding."

"I...well thank you, Quinn."

She really didn't know what else to say. She was socially awkward. With the lack of friends and all that. The fact that Quinn had secretly listened to her sing wasn't helping.

She took another bite of pasta just to keep herself busy.

Quinn smirked.

"I see you are familiar with my name too."

Rachel smiled. "I think everyone in this school knows your name Quinn Fabray."

Quinn slowly nodded. Then huffed.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

She didn't look pleased with that information. Hmmm. Rachel thought everybody would be pleased with that.

"So tell me, Rachel Berry, what do you like to do in your free time. Aside from singing, that is."

Once again, Rachel was surprised. It was one thing to compliment her singing, even Santana had done that in a moment of weakness, but to start a conversation with her? Learn things about each other? Nobody had ever bothered to do that before.

Quinn was obviously something else.

Rachel cleared her throat and watched Quinn eat her apple.

"Well, I like to watch musicals and play scrabble with my dads. Also, I like to read."

Quinn swallowed.

"Your dads? What kind of books do you like the most?"

The question wasn't asked in a mocking way. Yet, Rachel always got really protective about her dads. Mess with her as much as you want, but don't you dare insult her dads.

Rachel sit up straighter.

"Yes, my dads. Hiram and Leroy Berry. Do you have problem with that?"

Quinn straightened herself, too.

"No, I don't really. I would just like to know what it was like. You didn't answer my other question though."

Rachel looked at her straight in the eye. "You want to know what it was like growing up with gay parents?"

Quinn shook her head. "Or just...you know, with parents." Quinn closed her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry that was a stupid question."

She tossed her apple. It perfectly landed in the trash across the room. She didn't look at Rachel again. She kept staring at floor.

Rachel's eyes softened. She smiled.

"It's okay Quinn. I just get a little protective over them because people usually think they are a bad influence and that we are all going to hell."

Quinn's wide eyes shoot up. "I would never..."

Rachel cut her off. "I know that now, Quinn. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. And to answer you question, it was wonderful. They were the most supportive and caring parents ever. They still are."

Quinn smiled.

"I'm glad. But I can't seem to understand why are you avoiding my other question." Quinn asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

That eyebrow was going to kill Rachel. She was sure of it.

Just at that moment, they heard school bell ring.

Quinn groaned. Rachel felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She didn't want to end the conversation so soon. There was a big chance that Quinn wouldn't talk to her ever again. She'd go out of that bathroom door and people would convince her that Rachel was just some loser not worth spending her time on.

Quinn stood up. "Well, Rachel Berry, it was nice chatting with you." She offered her hand.

Rachel put her pasta away and stood up too.

"Pleasure was all mine, Quinn Fabray."

She reached out to shake Quinn's hand. As soon as their hands touched, she felt electricity shoot up in her hand.

Quinn literally jumped away staring with wide eyes at her hand.

There it was. She realized with whom she was talking with all that time. She was probably disgusted right now. Rachel knew it would happen eventually. She just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon.

Quinn came back to her senses and ran out of the bathroom. In all the hurry she didn't even picked up her plate.

Rachel felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what was happening. Her head was starting to get fuzzy. Her eyes were glazed over and she prayed to God she'd got home before she passed out.

She was ecstatic when she found out who was the owner of that voice. She tried to find the girl the whole day but without successes. Finally, frustrated, she gave up and went to the bathroom to eat her lunch in peace. And there, she met Rachel Berry. The brunette was beautiful. Quinn managed to keep her cool and had a nice conversation with her.

But when their hands touched...

She ran faster.

_Just a few more blocks. You can do it. Deep breathes._

When she finally reached her house, she banged on the door as hard as she could.

"Kurt, for God's sake open this door right now!"

Her breathing was growing shallower with every second.

The door opened a few moments later.

Kurt stood there, looking at her with wide eyes. ''What's going on, sis? You're scaring me.''

She couldn't stand it any more. She fell to her knees. "My arm...is burning." Was all she managed out before darkness completely over came her.

* * *

_**A/N** This idea with touch is from a book called 'This One Time' so like...don't sue me xD Thoughts? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** Just so you aren't confused, Kurt is 5 years older than Quinn. Also, I have no idea what's the name of Santana's father so I made that up. If you know, feel free to correct me :)_

_**gllover22** - Oh poor Quinn wont know what hit her ;)_

_**mythic-lionheart** - I hope I wont disappoint._

_**ShowerOfCunts** - Ah I have feeling Santana already knows too ;)_

_**ShadowCub** - Don't hate on Kurt, he is a good guy, I promise :)_

* * *

Quinn felt something poke her cheek. Probably just some stuffed animal, nothing to worry about. She brushed it off with her left hand and turned on the other side. Just when she was falling asleep again, she felt something poke her ribs. This time it wasn't just once. It happened one, two, three times in a row.

Quinn froze. She didn't dare open her eyes. Where was she anyway? The last thing she remembered was school, the bathroom, and Rachel and...oh. She shivered at the memory. She clenched and unclenched her right fist. The tingles were still there. Not so strong, but still present. Did she even make it home on time? Did they find her? Where was Kurt? Did they find him as well?

She felt herself start to panic. Her hart sped up and her breathing grew shallower with every second.

_Calm down. Just calm down. They don't even know you exist._

She forced her mind to go blank, not to think about anything. When she would get these kind of panic attacks, that's what her brother would tell her to do. Don't think about anything. It was a strange feeling for Quinn. She always failed. She tried not to think about anything, just dwell on nothingness, but there was always that one thought that she couldn't get rid of. When the panic attack was really bad, that thought was usually 'Oh fuck' over and over again. If it wasn't that bad, it could be anything, even some most stupid thing, like 'Did I buy eggs?' And those times when she wasn't sure what's going on, it would be 'Don't think about anything.' This would irritate her the most. It was the most stupid thought. Trying to do something and failing because you were thinking about it. She wondered if that nothingness was saved only for death, or if she was the problem. She wondered if Rachel could reach that kind of state of mind.

She felt herself relax. Her breathing and heart rate went back to normal. Tension slowly left her body. She took a deep breath.

There was the smell of vanilla and citrus lingering in the air. Her shampoo. So she was at home. That was a good sign. But there was something else. Something sweet. Something too sweet for her liking. She scrunched up her nose. She could hear somebody sighing somewhere on her left. So somebody was in her room, watching her sleep. Somebody who most certainly wasn't her brother. Not that it wouldn't be creepy even if it was him.

She heard the person take a step closer and running their hand through their hair. Then everything went quiet. She could almost see that damn hand going for her ribs again. But this time, she was prepared.

Just as the hand was about to poke her, she turned around and grabbed it, pulling its owner under her body and placing her forearm under their chin. When everything stilled, she found herself looking into a pair of deep, brown orbs.

"Yeah, we really need to stop meeting like this, Q."

Quinn instantly removed her hand and placed it next to Santana's head.

"Santana." Quinn said, shocked.

For a few moments, neither moved.

"So..." Santana finally started, breaking the silence.

"So..." Quinn repeated.

"Are you just planning on straddling me her all day or? I'm kinnda getting a feeling you wants to kiss me, Q."

When Quinn realized what position they were in, she jumped of off her.

"Ew. Dream on Santana."

Santana sat up and made herself more comfortable on Quinn's bed.

"Like you're lucky enough to tap this deliciousness," the latina said, gesturing to her body.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doing here anyway, Lopez?" For someone who claimed to hate her, she sure was spending a lot of time with her.

"Well I'm glad you asked," Santana said standing up. "After I saved your sorry ass from Sylvester after you decided not to show up to practice, who is, by the way, furious, we found the Hobbit going back to the Shire teary eyed. I didn't want to have anything with that teen drama, but you know Brits, she went right up to her."

Upon hearing Rachel was crying, Quinn gulped. After their encounter in the bathroom, she didn't even border to pick up her plate. That...that burning in her hand took her completely off guard. I mean, she didn't feel anything for years. Not warmth, not cold, nothing. Naturally, she panicked and ran. But now, when she thought about it, she acted like a complete moron. She ran out of that damn bathroom without excusing herself or wishing Rachel a good day. Nothing. Not a simple goodbye.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

And now, she found out Rachel was crying. What had happened? Was she okay? Had somebody slushied her? Hurt her? Oh my God, had Quinn hurt her?

Oh shit. Maybe she had hurt her. Maybe she broke her arm or something.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Did she go home safely? You gave her a ride, didn't you?"

God, if something had happened to Rachel and she was the cause of it, she wouldn't be able to look at herself anymore. Heck, even if she wasn't the cause of it she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She should have stayed in that bathroom. Suck it up and stay with Rachel. Now there...

"Oh my God!" Santana suddenly said, bringing Quinn back to earth.

"Oh my God what? She is okay, right?"

Santana's eyed widened and then she started laughing so hard she fell backwards on Quinn's bed. There were tears in her eyes.

Quinn could feel the anger boiling in side of her. How dare she laugh like that when Rachel could be in danger? That was unacceptable.

"What the fuck Santana? Tell me what's going on for God's sake! Is Rachel alright?"

Santana stood up slowly, brushing tears from her eyes, still laughing lightly.

"I can't believe she was right. I cannot fucking believe it! I'm telling you, Q, that girl is a fucking genius."

Quinn was growing more inpatient and confused as the seconds passed by.

"Santana, I swear, if you don't tell me what's..."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Q. Calm your tits. The Midget is just fine."

Quinn let out a sight of relief.

"Thank God. And don't call her that."

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot." Santana smirked.

Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "You forgot what?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you have the hots for the Munchkin now." she said, still smirking.

Quinn thought for a moment about what Santana had just said. That sentence didn't make any sense to her. What did she mean she had 'the hots' for Rachel? What even...Oh my God. Quinn's eyes widened. She reflectively pulled her right hand flush to her body. Santana knew. How the fuck had Santana known? She didn't tell anybody...Unless… Kurt did tell her once that she talked in her sleep. But that was ridiculous. Right?

"How...how do you know?"

She asked Santana not meeting her eyes.

"It's true then? You've got the hots for Berry?" Santana checked. "Britt told me, but I wasn't sure. I mean, there were signs, like when you were checking her out in gym or..."

Quinn completely lost herself. What did checking out Rachel have anything to do with the burning in her arm? (Not that she was checking out Rachel or anything.) And how, for Christ's sake, did Brittany know?

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? And how does Brittany know this?"

Santana looked at her confused.

"What do you mean what am I talking about. I'm talking about your lady boner for Rachel. What are you talking about? And Britt informed me earlier today."

"My lady...I don't even have...No Santana. Just no."

"Oh yeah, of course not. That's why you got your panties in a twist when I told you the Hobbit was crying."

"I did not get my panties in a twist. I was just concerned for my new friend. That I made _today_. And I already told you to stop calling her names. Do you really have to be so crude all the time?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That's how I operate, Fabray. There is no other way. And what did you think when I said you got the hots for the Hobb-Munchkin?"

"Nothing. I didn't think anything. It was a misunderstanding." Quinn replied, going through her bookshelf to keep herself busy.

"Oh no. You did think something. You asked me how I knew."

Quinn took a book from its place and looked at the cover. _The Picture of Dorian Grey_. Huh. "I already told you, S. It was nothing. A misunderstanding." There was no way that Quinn was going to tell Santana about her arm. She already had a feeling Santana knew something. She wasn't going to risk it any further.

Santana eyed her and then sighed. "I see we are gonna have to do it the hard way...Peterson."

Quinn's book hit the floor with a loud bump. There was no way that Santana just called her that. There was no way she knew. Impossible. Quinn must have misheard.

"What did you just called me?" She slowly turned to face Santana.

"I didn't stutter. You heard me loud and clear, Quinn." She tilted her head to the left. "Or should I say...Lucy."

There was no fucking way Santana knew. She must be dreaming. Hallucinating. Something. Her full name was Lucy Quinn Peterson. After their parents died, they had to change their names for safety. They took her mother's last name, Fabray. Her father had left them, or Kurt, since he was older, a message. Nobody new about them. They had to keep their profile low. Change their name if possible. Never be in the same place for long. He left them a pretty big amount of money and said that the rest was with his military friend, that he was saving it from them. Except, he never said who that friend was. They never found him. And that was it. There was only one person on this planet who knew about them, and they had no idea who he was. So there was no chance in hell Santana knew this. None.

She took a step closer. Santana took a step back.

"Where the fuck did you heard that name?!"

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh my God it's true!"

Quinn started to panic. Santana wasn't supposed to know. No one was.

"I asked you a question Santana. Answer it."

"You are his daughter. I cannot fucking believe it. I thought it was all just a kids story. I knew something was off when you grabbed my wrist. I mean, no one is that strong without trying. And today at bleachers. You were wearing practically nothing and it was freezing. You don't feel cold right? And apparently you are super strong. What else can you do? Do you have some powers?"

With every word that left Santana's mouth, Quinn grew more and more worried. No one was supposed to know. Not about her, not about her powers. It was a secret until now and it should have been a secret till her last day. But it was too late now.

Santana wanted to know if she had any powers? She was going to show Santana her powers.

She lifted her hand and felt familiar electricity go through it. Her palm glowed in soft, blue-ish light. Santana's jaw dropped.

She turned her hand towards the door and closed it with a loud thud. She locked the door just because she could. Then she turned her hands toward the windows and closed them too. Santana seemed frozen to her spot.

_Yup, that's right bitch. I'm telekinetic._

She then walked all the way to Santana. Santana just stared at her, shocked.

"You are not going to tell anyone about this. If you do, I'm going to hurt you. You now I can. I have no idea how you found out about this, but you are going to tell me. Now. And please, do sit."

Quinn waited for about thirty seconds, but when Santana still didn't moved, she reacted.

"Are you going to move anytime soon or do I need to move you myself?" she questioned.

That got Santana's attention. She straightened up and grimaced at Quinn. "I can move myself, bitch."

Quinn smiled slightly. Actually, she felt kind of relived. Santana was the first person she ever told about, or better said, acknowledged her powers to. And that was terrifying after what happened to Kurt. So the fact that Santana wasn't freaking out, or calling the police, but kept her bitchy attitude was a relief to Quinn.

She almost felt bad for threatening Santa earlier.

"I wouldn't actually hurt you. I just panicked because no one was supposed to know." She explained.

"Yeah, I got that. I wouldn't, you know, tell anybody. You just caught me of guard." She laughed nervously. "That's some crazy shit, Q."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you or anything."

"Like hell you didn't. But it's okay. If the roles were reversed, I would have probably killed you by now." Santana observed.

Quinn chuckled. "Good to know. But, how did you know? I mean, you aren't panicking or anything and you already knew some stuff before I did anything. Like my real name and that thing with cold." Quinn asked.

Santana sighted. "Well you better make me some lemonade because that's a long."

Quinn eyed her. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Quinn groaned. She opened the mini fridge next to her bed. "Here, have a Coke. It's winter, and I don't have any lemons."

"Can't you like, magically grow them or something?"

"Santana."

"Right. The story." She opened the coke and shifted on Quinn's bed. "So, I was like 11 or 12 right? It was late and I couldn't sleep so I left my room to go to the living room and watch some badass cartoons. On my way there, I saw the door to my father's study open. Which is weird because that door wasn't open like, ever. Naturally, I got curious and peeked in. ''

* * *

''_I have no idea what to do Antonio'' Russell watched as the only man who he trusted enough to tell this took another sip of whiskey._

''_Are you completely sure that they found you? Because if…''_

_Russell cut him short. ''No, I'm completely sure this time. They even left the warning.''_

_Antonio took another sip of his Jack Daniels ''Does Judy know?''_

''_Yes.'' There was no point in hiding it from his wife. He owns her that much._

''_And what does she think about it?''_

''_She thinks it's the best we say Kurt. They don't know about him and Quinn. Our current plan is to tell him to go away. I know he's only sixteen but we already did all the paperwork and left them money. With his abilities they have a chance to fool people. It's that or they come with us. Which is highly risking because we could all end up dead.''_

''_But Russell, he is only a kid.''_

_He stud up and almost shouted at his best friend. ''I know that! Do you think I think this is a good idea? Because I do not! But this is the only chance we have to try and save them.'' At this point Russell had to fight the approaching tears. He cursed that day they made him like this for hundredth time. He should've fought them harder. But then again, it isn't like they gave him much choice. _

''_I know, I'm sorry. I just…I wish things were different.''_

''_Oh believe me, I do to.'' He sat down again._

''I_s there anything I could do? Maybe you could send them here. We can try and…''_

''_No, I already thought about that. When Judy and I take off, they are going to ask you about us. They know that we were friends at military. They are going to ask you if you know where am I. So I can't send them here. But I would like if you take this check. I know that chances are small, but if you ever cross paths, or you found them, give them that. I want to know they never miss out on anything they want.'' _

''_Of course. I'll do everything I can. I really hope this will work.''_

* * *

Quinn thought about that for a while. "Your dad is his military friend." She stated.

"Yeah, they knew each other from the military."

"But how…I mean, okay. They talked about me and my brother. But they didn't say anything…specific."

Santana took another sip of her drink. "Yeah, they didn't. And when I asked my dad about it later, he wouldn't say a word. But I kept asking him and he finally cracked and said he is going to tell me when he got home that night. Unfortunately, that day, he died in a car accident."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Oh fuck, S, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nah, its fine. It was almost ten years ago. Anyway, after he passed away, mom let me go to his study. There were loads of documents about your dad and what happened …in the military. And there was this one document about you and your brother. It was just names, nothing more. But there was a whole file about your dad and his…abilities. I guess my mom didn't know anything about it because if she had, she would've never let me in. I still have it in my room if you want to see it."

"Yes. Yes, please. That would be nice. I don't really know a lot about it since we never talked about it, not really.''

Santana then smirked at her.

"What?"

"I still have that check you know."

* * *

God Quinn was exhausted. All this...sentimental talk with Santana drained every atom of energy from her body. They agreed that Quinn would go to her house sometime next week. Santana said that she could go right away, but Quinn needed some time to mentally prepare herself.

Also, she had to tell Kurt. She still had no idea how to do that. They usually didn't talk about their parents. After that accident in Los Angeles she hardly communicated with her brother at all.

She loved him. She really did. She just didn't know how to help him. She knows he was sad. He tried to hide it, put a smile on his face, but his eyes were a dead giveaway. She was going to fix it. She didn't know how yet, but she would.

She glanced at the clock. It was only 5 P.M. and she was ready for bed.

The day had been so long, it was ridiculous. First she met Rachel...

She suddenly sat straight up in bed.

Rachel.

Fuck, she completely forgot about her. Santana did tell her that Rachel was okay, but she still should apologize, right? Call her, to make sure she was fine.

Right, that's was a good plan. Except she didn't have her number.

Well, fuck.

But maybe...

She went to get her phone from her bag.

Santana. -Q

Santana could have her number. They are together at glee club after all.

Superman. -S

Quinn chuckled. That was the nicest Santana have ever called her.

I wish. Anyway, do you maybe have Rachel's number? -Q

Oh, so you decided to man up and act on your Lady crush for the Munchkin I see. -S

Quinn groaned. It was a bad idea. Everything involving Santana was a bad idea.

I do not have a crush on Rachel. We already went over that. We are just friends. Now, give me her number. -Q

Oh, so bossy. Whatever,Flash. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Unfortunately, I don't have her number, but I can give you her address. -S

So you don't have her number, but you have her address. That's not weird at all. Gimme. -Q

Well she threw a party for the glee club only, so I had to go. (Brittany made me.) And if she ever wanted something from me, which happened exactly zero times this past years, she could come up here to my house. -S

Yeah, okay. I gotta go. Oh and S, thank you. -Q

You got it. When you find out what does her berry's tastes like, call me. And Q, she is vegan. -S

One thing was true. Santana is unstoppable.

* * *

_This was a stupid idea. Really, really stupid idea. Really Quinn, what on Earth were you thinking?!_

She honestly didn't know how she ended up here, on Rachel's porch, with two Starbucks Latte's with soya milk in her hand.

What is she going to say anyway? 'Hello Rachel, I'm Quinn from the bathroom, the one that run away and quite possible made you cry? Remember?'

_Really, really stupid idea._

But maybe it wasn't.

Quinn really wanted to see Rachel again. And hear her voice. And kind of touch her again. In a non-creepy way. Just to see if it would burn again.

_Right. You can do this Quinn. Jus ring the bell._

She took a deep breath. And then another one. And another one. She rolled her eyes.

Okay.

Here we go.

She raised her hand and pressed the door bell.

_How long is it appropriate to hold it? Two seconds? Five seconds? Press it two times really quickly? Oh my God you are still holding it! Release it, release it!_

She hurriedly pulled her hand away. It was shaking. When she thought about it, she realized she felt a little bit dizzy.

_Holly fuck, what's going on?! Bad idea. Such a bad idea._

She shook her hand to try and clear her head. Maybe she wasn't even home. Maybe she had singing lessons. Or she was on a date. It is Friday night after all. Quinn grimaced. She wasn't quite fond of that idea.

There weren't any cars in the driveway, so she could be out with her dads?

But there was the aroma of baking cookies in the air, so Rachel had to be home.

As if on cue, the lock on the door turned.

Quinn felt her stomach twist. She swallowed hard.

Rachel opened the door and Quinn felt all of the air getting sucked out of her lungs.

There was Rachel Barbra Berry standing in all her glory. She was wearing an old, big button up T-shirt, grey sweatpants and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Quinn had never see anything more beautiful.

She saw Rachel watching her with wide, brown eyes and she immediately blushed for getting caught checking her out.

She ducked her head.

Finally, coming back to her senses after she made sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, Rachel whispered Quinn's name, still stunned.

Quinn looked up at her, cheeks red, with bright hazel eyes. A wave of warmth run though her whole body and she got this strong urge to cover herself.

Finally, Quinn smiled. "Hello Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry for the long wait guys. Won't happen again, I promise. School is over, I have a lot of free time. This chapter is more just a fill in. A lot about Quinn is going to be reviled in the next one. Enjoy!

**ShowerofCunts** - I'm still not sure should I make her full-mask hero. Wold you like her to be? Tell me :)

**ghostperfect** - There was a lot of versions for Kurt's power. I hope you're gonna like it. What do you think it is? :)

**gllover22** - I love Santana's character in the show and as Quinn's friend. She is always going to be good for her. In the weirdest ways ;)

Thank's for the reviews guys :) Keep it up, it gives me motivation to write :)

* * *

After the encounter with Quinn in the bathroom, Rachel could not stop crying. It was ridiculous, really. It had happened before. It happened with Sam, it happened with Mercedes and, somewhat, it even happened with Finn. She didn't know why it hit her that hard this time. It's not like she really knew Quinn. She had spoken with her for less than ten minutes. It shouldn't be this bad.

But there was something about Quinn. She could not quite pin point it, but she could feel it. For her, all the popular kids were a definition of evil. Kitty was the worst. She ordered slushies, dumpster throwing, and would take lunch money away from people. She was unstoppable. At first Rachel thought it would go away, that it was some kind of phase. Envy even. But after a year, then two, and then three, she realised the bullying wasn't going anywhere. She began to notice certain things, like when Kitty would throw a slushy at someone, she would had this closed mouthed, sideways smile, and her eyes were empty. She would look at you and you would see absolutely nothing. It was like Kitty wasn't capable of feeling. It scared the Barbra out of her.

Then there were Santana and Noah. She could understand those two because their eyes were sad. She could see regret, even sympathy. Well, she understood Santana more. Since Rachel and Brittany were secret friends, she had a sneak peek. Santana did it for Britt. Most people didn't get Brittany. She was different. She had her own way of thinking, and she was extremely perceptive. She saw what other people couldn't. Rachel had to admit, she, too, had some problems with understanding Brittany at first. But she couldn't be picky. She welcomed everyone who was willing to converse with her because otherwise she would end up alone. So her friendship with Brittany started accidentally.

They had a music class and they were supposed to work in pairs. Rachel hated those kind of classes. They just left her feeling lonely and depressed. But that time, Brittany had approached her. She said something about how music for her was like glitter to unicorns. Rachel didn't really fully understand it, but she liked it. Especially when Brittany informed her that she was the pot of gold you find on the end of the rainbow. Soon after that, she realized that Brittany was the best thing that had happened to her since she started high school. Rachel wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. So she understood Santana. Rachel was an easy target. Santana needed someone to torture in order to keep her popularity, so she could protect Brittany. In some way, Rachel was helping Brittany, too. And she was okay with that. She didn't fully understand Noah thought. But he was a perfect leading man, and he would buy her chocolates on Valentine's day, so she coped with him. And besides, since they joined the Glee club, they had toned tone down the bullying.

But she could not say anything like that about Quinn. Quinn was the biggest mystery to Rachel and Rachel loved it, in some weird, masochistic way.

Rachel was naturally a curious person. She wanted to, no, she _needed_ to know everything. That was why Quinn was a mystery to her. She was extremely closed person. She refused to go to parties, and she hanged out only with Britt and Santana. Brittany even complained to her once about how Quinn was unwilling to talk about her past, family or even interests.

And here came the masochistic part. Even if she was dying to know something, anything about Quinn, she kind of enjoyed not knowing, because what if Quinn's behaviour was just an act? What if she played this mysterious, untouchable persona, only to get attention? Rachel liked her versions more. Her favourite one was one in which Quinn was this lonely girl, a misfit of sorts, where she had everything she wanted, but somehow not what she needed. And then Rachel would come and save her.

Yes, it was just a stupid fantasy of hers, but she would rather be living in her fantasy world, than know that Quinn was some kind of closeted, manipulative, excuse her French, bitch.

After their short conversation in the bathroom, she really had a hard time believing that Quinn was anything else than a kind-hearted, misunderstood girl.

Aside from Brittany, Quinn was the only one who had bothered to talk to Rachel in a long time. She even asked about Rachel's interstates. And what Rachel didn't catch earlier, but now it was kind of stuck with her, were Quinn's question about parents. Quinn hadn't asked what it was like to have gay parents, but what it was like to have parents in general. Did that mean that Quinn didn't have parents at all? With whom did she live with then? Why didn't she want to go to the parties? Why was she avoiding all the other popular kids? How come she didn't have a boyfriend?

Rachel sighed. Those questions were troubling her since she got home two hours ago. She tried to distract herself. She really did. She started baking cookies. Since her dad's were on some kind of road trip, again, she decided to have a relaxing weekend. Make some cookies, watch some movies, possibly update her MySpace page. But when she placed her cookies in the oven, Quinn's voice entered her mind. She groaned. She cursed Quinn and her sweet, melodic voice. Not to mention husky and sexy.

Oh God. Bad Rachel.

And to think she felt tingles in her whole arm, just because they shook hands. That couldn't be normal. There was something seriously wrong with her.

As she preparing frosting for cookies, the front door bell rang. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. The bell went off. And her father's weren't at home, which meant that somebody was actually looking for her.

What?

Okay so the bell was still ringing which was slightly weird. It was already like, five seconds, but maybe it wasn't weird, maybe it was normal. Like she would know.

It was half past six.

She considered the possibilities. The high likely one was that it was the mailman. Or, maybe it was her neighbour in need of some sugar. It could be Brittany. But it was a Friday night and the odds were unlikely. She was most likely spending the night at Santana's.

Oh God she should open the door. That's what you are supposed to do when someone rings the bell.

In her hurry to actually open the door she managed to trip over her own feet. She didn't know why she was that unnerved, but the day hadn't been kind to her so she was feeling flustered not only emotionally, but physically, too. As she approached the door, she felt the butterflies form a tornado in her belly. Yup, she was definitely too tired to function properly.

Only when she turned the key did she realize what she was wearing. She had her sweatpants on, one of her daddy's old button-up shirts, and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked ready for bed.

Well, if it was just the mailman it didn't really matter, right?

After she finally opened the door, she realized that yes, she should have put on something nicer because at the other side of the door, holding two Starbucks coffee cups, stood Quinn Fabray. Rachel kind of suspected she hit her head when she tripped because there was no chance that Quinn was actually here. Nope. She discreetly pinched herself just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

"Quinn," she whispered. She hadn't meant to, but her voice betrayed her, which didn't happened a lot. Or at all, really.

Quinn looked up at her, cheeks red, with bright hazel eyes. A wave of warmth ran through her whole body and Rachel got this strong urge to cover herself.

Finally, Quinn smiled. "Hello Rachel."

* * *

_Okay, so I said her name right. Way to go. Now, should I just get inside or?_

_Of course not. Jesus what is wrong with me? I'm just visiting a friend. I did this before. It's not that hard. Right._

_Ask. That's what you do, you moron, you ask._

Quinn really had no idea what came over her and her hand found its way to the back of her neck. Her nervous habit of sorts.

"Uh, can I came in or?"

Rachel still wasn't showing any signs of life.

"Or I can go. Yeah, I should have called you or something. I'm sorry this is extremely rude of me. I stopped by uninvited, and it's pretty late for house visits and I'm sorry if I..."

Rachel's eyes got even bigger if possible and she madly shook her head, effectively shutting Quinn up.

_Thank God._

"No! No. It's not a problem. I am alone anyways. I just thought you didn't want to...anyhow. Please, do come in."

_You just didn't think what?_Quinn wanted to ask, but she thought better of it. Inconsiderate bitch, probably.

She settled for thank you, and went inside.

As Quinn entered the house, she was hit with the aroma of Rachel's perfume. She had the best. It smelled like coconuts and vanilla. Quinn had to admit she was pretty proud of herself self for not stopping in the middle of her step.

Rachel's home was really...homey. Even in the hallway there were a bunch of pictures of Rachel and her dads. The decorations were all in warm colours like yellow, beige and brown. As she went further in, the pictures became older. There was one of Rachel in bathtub with a shampoo bubble beard. She couldn't be older than 7. But what Quinn liked the most about the photo was that Rachel's eyes that looked so happy, carefree and her smile spread from one ear, all the way to another. Quinn couldn't stop the smile forming on her own lips.

"Don't look at that. It's embarrassing. My dad's refuse to take it off, no matter what I do." Rachel said, appearing next to her.

"Aaah, come on. You look delightful," Quinn teased. It was out of her mouth before she could do anything to stop it.

_Really Quinn, really? She looks delightful? Like she doesn't already think you're a freak. Who even uses that word anymore? Couldn't you just say cute like a normal person?_

She looked at Rachel to see if there was any damage. Except Rachel was looking at the floor with a pout on her face. It isn't... It didn't look like Rachel had any complains about her vocabulary. It just looked like she didn't believe her. Offensive even. Like she tried to offend her.

"Hey, I mean it. You look adorable. You're the cutest toddler I have ever seen." There. She wasn't kidding.

She watched as a blush spread all over Rachel cheeks. Success!

As Rachel looked up at her with her big, hopeful eyes, she felt a blush forming all over her face too. God. This is not happening. She didn't blush. Like ever. At all.

"Okay now you are just trying to make me feel uncomfortable. Do you want to give me your Starbucks cups so you can take of your jacket?"

Yes, she did remember to take her jacket this time. It was really weird for someone to go out without a jacket at winter. Especially if it was the beginning of December.

"Yeah, sure. Here. I brought two lattes because I didn't want to show up with empty hands." She informed as she took off her jacket. Never show up on someone's porch empty-handed. Her mother taught her that when she was still wearing diapers. Going against that rule for her was like going against God for some people.

"Oh, Quinn. I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think I can drink this. I'm vegan. I'm really sorry." Rachel said with a genuine sad voice. She looked at the lattes like they were the greatest thing in the world.

Quinn smiled. "I know. They are made with soy milk. Completely animal free."

Rachel looked at her again with those shiny, hopeful eyes. She really wanted to hug Santana now. And kind of hug Rachel, too, because she looked like she might cry.

"Really? You knew...You did...I mean, really?"

That urge was just becoming stronger and stronger.

"Yes Rachel Berry. Really."

"I don't know what to say. That is very considerate of you. Thank you. I was actually just making cookies, so maybe if you want, we can eat them together while drinking this good-smelling, animal-free, lattes."

"Ah, you're reading my mind. Those cookies of yours are completely taking over your house. It smells absolutely wonderful here. I imagine this is how Willy Wonka's chocolate factory smells. Of chocolate, cookies and Starbucks lattes." She should just shut up. She knew this. She tried. Words just kept falling from her mouth. She was no longer boss of them.

She looked back at Rachel who just stood there, looking at her with a small smirk forming on her lips. Well, at least she wad doing something good by making a fool of herself.

Suddenly, Rachel frowned and went into the kitchen. Quinn grabbed their coffee and followed her.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Rachel bent over, taking the cookies out of the oven. Her skirt was short. Like really, really short. Quinn blushed. Then coughed. Then blushed some more.

God, it was becoming really hot in here.

"The cookies are done and we-Are you okay Quinn? You look a little bit...flustered."

"I'm fine. Just fine."

Quinn put their coffee on the kitchen table next to the plate of cookies and sat on one of the stools. Rachel was looking at her. Then at cookies. Then at the floor. Then at Quinn again.

Quinn knew what was this about.

"C'mon. Ask it. I know you want to."

Rachel blushed. "I don't want you to think I'm rude. Or that I'm not glad you came over because I am. Really I am. I just...I mean, earlier you just...disappeared. Ran. And I don't completely...understand what's going on."

"If anyone is rude here, it's me. I should never have left you there like that. The truth is..."_Oh fuck, what is the truth?! Oh shit I forgot to come up with something. Oh shit. Think, Quinn! Think quick!_"The truth is...I left my pencil at math classroom."

_Are you fucking kidding me._

Rachel lift her both eyebrows. "You left your pencil in the classroom?"

_I really, really hate you brain._

"Not...not any pencil. My special pencil. That dad gave me before he...that my dad gave me." Well that's not completely lie. Her dad had given her the pencil that she uses to write. She just didn't leave it in classroom. She would never even bring it to school.

Rachel's face softened. "That is completely understandable Quinn. I wouldn't want you to lose something that important to you."

Quinn smiled.

* * *

"So...what do you think?"

Quinn reached for another cookie while thinking about her answer. Those cookies were extremely good.

They just finished watching "Funny Girl." Quinn thought it would be awkward. It wasn't. They were watching it, eating cookies and drinking their lattes. Rachel hummed along with every song. Quinn wished she would sing along. Rachel was really playing close attention to film because if she wasn't, she would have noticed that Quinn was looking at her more than at TV. She couldn't help herself. Besides, she already saw the movie several times. Her brother was a great fan of Barbra Streisand.

"It was really good. Barbra really is an exceptional singer and performer. She knows how to get to people. I can see why you like her so much."

Rachel let out a happy sigh. "Oh, thank God. I don't know if I could talk with you if you didn't like her. You pass."

"So this was a test. I knew there was something more to it. You don't just give this delicious cookies just because. Do you make all of your new friends watch this?" Quinn asked swallowing the whole cookie at once.

Rachel looked at her hands. "I don't. I'm not really good at making friends. You're actually the second person my age that's been at my house."

Quinn didn't know if Rachel was serious or not. "Really?"

Rachel just nodded.

Well then. She reached for another cookie. The last one.

"Well, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. The moment you let me inside your house was the moment I decided that I wasn't going anywhere. I'm going to be at your side all the time. You're going to get sick of me. You will curse the day I entered that bathroom on the second floor. Do you want half? It's the last one." She promised offering Rachel one half of the cookie.

Rachel was just looking at her emotionless. Then, as if someone punched her, she stood up. "No, no you take it. I need to go to the bathroom."

And with that, she was gone.

Quinn wondered if she said something. It wasn't too much, was it? She was just joking. Well, kind of. She wasn't planning on not being Rachel's friend.

Few minutes later she heard Rachel coming down the stairs.

"You know, you still didn't answer my other question."

Rachel sat down on the couch. A little bit closer this time, Quinn noticed.

"What question?" Rachel asked, confused.

"What kind of books do you like the most?"

Rachel blushed. "I like everything, really."

"Oh, c'mon. Give me something. What do you enjoy the most?"

Rachel blushed again, but didn't answer.

"Is it something embarrassing? Do you like erotic novels? Is that it?"

Rachel turned her head at Quinn so quickly Quinn almost missed the movement. "What? No! Of course not! I do not read...that. I like..." And then she mumbled something Quinn couldn't hear. Which was telling something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I like superhero stories."

After that being said, Quinn was a goner.

* * *

**A/N** Quinn is going to have to explain some things to Rachel soon ;) Would you like for her to become full-mask hero? And what do you think Kurt power is?

See you soon :)


End file.
